


Library

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora and Lydia in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library

“We could get in a lot of trouble if we get caught,” Cora mumbled as her lips dragged along Lydia’s thigh. 

Lydia ran her fingers through the wolf’s hair and smiled down at her. “No one ever comes back here, and if we’re quiet no one will ever know.”

“Can you be quiet?” Cora asked, looking up at her girlfriend with a smirk on her face. “If I recall, there was a lot of screaming last time we were alone.”

Lydia let out a soft laugh and pushed down her thong. “Oh, I can be very, very quiet when I need to be.”

Cora finished pushing down Lydia’s thong and lifted her skirt. “Ready?”

Lydia nodded as she turned her head for one last look. She knew the librarian was on break and no one would be in for at least another half hour, but her heart still raced at the thought that they could get caught. There was always a possibility. She ran her hand through Cora’s hair again and spread her legs a little more. “I’m ready.”

Cora leaned in and Lydia had to bite back a moan as Cora’s tongue ran over her clit. Her hands went to Cora’s shoulders and she gripped them tightly as Cora alternated between sucking and licking. Her breathing got heavier and she had to fight to remember to be quiet. It was always hard to do with Cora, especially when the other girl knew exactly what to do to make her scream.

“C-Cora…”

“Shh..” Cora whispered before diving back in, sucking on Lydia’s clit as two of her fingers easily slipped inside the woman. She curled her fingers finding Lydia’s g-spot and began to rub it. Lydia’s knees threatened to give out and she gripped the bookshelf with one hand while the other covered her mouth. It was becoming too much and she knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. 

Cora’s fingers started to thrust in and out after a couple of minutes of rubbing, hitting the spot perfectly each time and driving Lydia crazy. Lydia tangled her fingers in Cora’s hair, tugging slightly as Cora continued. 

Lydia started to tremble; her whole body felt like it was one fire as Cora pleasured her. Cora doubled her efforts and Lydia couldn’t hold back the moans anymore. Cora didn’t stop, she kept going until Lydia’s pleasure crashed through her and she shook, calling out Cora’s name. 

Cora’s arms wrapped her arms around Lydia’s waist and pulled her into her lap. The two women kissed, Lydia slipping her hand into Cora’s jeans, happy to find the women wasn’t wearing any underwear. She rubbed her fingers against Cora’s clit and it didn’t take long for the other women to hit her own release, pressing her face against Lydia neck in an attempt to hide her moans. 

Lydia removed her hand from Cora’s pants and wiped her hand on the carpet, before pulling Cora in for another kiss. “that has to be the riskiest thing I’ve ever done. Good thing I have a werewolf for a girlfriend.”

“Lucky you,” Cora said, leaning in for another kiss as the bell rang, signaling class was over. She reached over and grabbed Lydia’s thong, handing it back to her. “You should get going, don’t want you to be late.”

“Will you come over later?” Lydia asked, standing up and pulling her underwear back up. 

Cora nodded as she stood up. “Yeah, I’ll be there around six.” They shared another kiss before the women parted ways with a promise of more.


End file.
